


For the Love of Ireland

by tigertat



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Fic, M/M, Rimming, Smut, future Niall has brunet hair bc y not, im am very sorry for this, its literally future Niall fucking now Niall, selfcest, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigertat/pseuds/tigertat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry got in a huge fight bc harry was being unfaithful to Niall so future Niall comes in to comfort him. ~ Lex (officialseaworld) followe this bith bc she came up with the prompt((((::</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Ireland

**Author's Note:**

> first of all I would like to say, I have no regrets. Thank you now enjoy.

Niall walked over to his and Harry's hotel room holding some food from the fast food place that was around the corner.

While he was nearing the room he heard some noises coming from there. He slowed his pace and stared questionably at the door. He then panicked coming up with the worst case scenarios, like Harry had fell in the shower and cracked his big ass head open like the dumb ass deer he is.

He ran towards the door dropping the food in the middle of the hall and getting his key card from his tight af pants. He opened the door and rushed in. The sound then became clear, they were moans. 

On the bed was Harry and Louis, they were fucking and he was very impressed and intrigued at how Louis was bent that way.

He stared with tears in his eyes as Harry and Louis teared their gazes away from each other to look at the leprechaun.

"Niall! Um what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be out for a while!" Harry said with a guilty look on his face. Louis just looking smug af and looking daddy af like always. 

"Harry what the fuck I thought he had something! Remember? 'I'd do Niall' then you whispered 'forever' to me. What happened to that? What happened to Larry being bullshit? And what about Bandicoot Jimmyjams?" Niall said crying now with green tears streaming down his face, (bc he's a leprechaun). 

"Niall... I don't know if you know this but you masturbate, like a lot." Harry says sitting up staring at Niall. Niall wiped his tears away becoming more confused. 

"I mean yeah it's healthy!" he shouted. 

"Not when I'm literally right next to you and you're holding a mirror moaning your own name!!" Harry said getting more angry then when Niall accidentally broke his blender because "NOW I CANT MAKE MY KALE SMOOTHIES U IRISH FUCK". 

Louis had now started watching Larry proof videos on a computer that magically appeared. "Niall tbh I'm not a top, have you seen me at concerts?? I'm bottom af, and you are literally a baby leprechaun that can't fuck my ass as good as Lohanthony Tomolomadingdo here, so we're over." Harry then proceeded to push Niall out of the hotel room and close the door in his face. 

Niall stood up there for a solid 10 seconds until he could hear the moans again, "FUCK ME HARD LEWIS" "FUCK HORTON YOU MAKE ME SO HORNY" so he walked away.

Niall started roaming the hallways but stopped as soon as he heard someone strumming a guitar. He then followed the music and ended up in front of another hotel room that was slightly opened.

Niall opened the door and entered the room (despite that being rude af fuck Niall know your manners). He saw a man with his back turned to stare out the hotel balcony. The man looked just a little bit older than himself and had brunet hair. He stopped strumming the guitar and turned to look at Niall. 

"Finally you heard your mating call." he said with a smile. Niall looked at the man that looked literally the same as him, (bc Niall doesn't age; fact). The Niall look alike, still smiling, patted the bed next to him, "come Niall sit I need to tell you why I'm here." 

Niall still entranced with his beauty slowly made his way towards the bed and sat down still staring. "Okay so I'm from the future, 2020 to be exact and I'm on a mission," future Niall said. 

"Okay.... that sounds fake but okay..." younger Niall said still staring. 

"It's not but I do I know what just happened to you Niall, aren't you devastated?" the 26 year old asked confused that he wasn't bawling just like he was when he found out Horton was a hoe.

"Um I was..." Niall said finally breaking the eye contact he had been holding for almost 4 minutes and 37 seconds, (he didn't blink that was the scary part). Older Niall cleared his throat still kinda weirded out that his younger self was staring at him like that. 

"Well why aren't you anymore?" he asked genuinely confused. 

"Well I think I just figured out what Harry meant and why he broke up with me." Niall said staring at the floor, blushing slightly. 

This caught the future Niall's attention, "Wait really?? What did he mean?". Younger Niall cleared his throat and looked up meeting other Niall's eyes, "I think I am sexually attracted to myself."

The older one just stared, mouth agape, "Wha- what do you mean by that?". 

"Remember all those times where you- I'm sorry I mean we would masturbate in front of a mirror and that was really he only times we could come really hard?", Niall said. 

Future Niall gasped, "Yes! Oh my god this all makes sense!" 

"You know what we have to do right?" younger Niall said with a suggestive tone.

"Go out for pints and celebrate?!" 26 year old Niall said with excitement.

Niall sighed, "no dumbass I was suggesting we would fuck." 

"oh" 

"yeah"

"ok I'm up for it".

And with that the elder got on top of younger Niall and starts to kiss him gently. The kiss got heated from there and they started kissing fiercely, older Niall's tongue searching the youngers mouth (I don't know what he's searching for don't ask me).

The 26 year old started grinding his hips against the others dick, feeling it grow harder against him. Younger Niall moaned loudly, more turned on than ever before causing older Niall to moan also. 

Older Niall quickly took off Niall's and his owns shirts and unzipping their pants for their members to finally be free. Younger Niall switched their positions so that he can suck off the other while they eat the booty like groceries at the same time.

The present time boy grinned as he grasped the elders cock giving it a few tugs, grinning when hearing the groans coming from the man. 

While still holding the base of his cock he kitten licked the tip a few times before putting at least 2 inches of the thick cock in his mouth. 

Older Niall moaned in pleasure and started to slowly encircle younger Niall's hole with his finger, he licked it before inserting the finger slowly. Niall pushed his ass back against the finger and groaned, enjoying the slight stretch. 

He then took his finger out making Niall whimper at the emptiness. He quickly replaced the finger with his mouth and started to do the same but with his tongue. Slowly fucking Niall with his tongue causing him to whimper and moan out "fuck fuck fuck more please, more". 

The elder then slapped Niall's ass commanding him to keep sucking. Niall followed orders and put as much of the cock that he could in his mouth moaning, the vibrations causing older Niall to move his tongue faster.

"Fuck please put your cock in me now!", younger Niall screamed.

Future Niall quickly reached over to the nightstand searching the drawers to find the condom. 

When he finds it he rips it open and gives it to the other to roll it on his dick. While Niall still had his ass in the elders face he licked his fingers again and stuck one digit in the loose hole.

"Please add another, fucking hell." Niall whimpered.

The 26 year old adds another finger causing Niall to moan loudly. He pushes them in and out, curling them to find his spot. As soon as Niall starts to moan louder he knows he's found it.

"Right there! Fuck! Again right there please", Niall groans while grasping the sheets.

"I need to come, please!" Niall cries out.

"No, you can't come before I'm even inside you" the elder smirks then adds the third digit moving the fingers slower than before.

"Faster!" Niall gasps pushing his bum against the digits.

Future Niall takes out his fingers and grabs Niall to position him above himself.

"I want you to ride me," older Niall says. 

Niall complies and starts to slowly sit on the elders hard cock. He groans and throws his head back in pleasure. After he bottoms out he starts to slowly circle his hips at a slow pace, teasing the other.

"Fuck Niall I love your mayonnaise skin" Older Niall whispered sensually, causing Niall to almost already nut. 

"I need to come please Niall let me come." younger Niall pleads.

Future Niall then starts to buck his hips upwards snapping them against Niall's skin to create a rhythm.

Niall's thighs started to shake as he could feel himself coming undone. "FOR THE LOVE OF IRELAND" he moaned out, ribbons of white spurting onto his white mayo chest.

Older Niall wasn't that far behind and thrust into Niall three more times before coming into the condom.

Younger Niall collapsed on Niall, breathing heavily, "I am so glad we did that."

 

1 Day Later~

"NIALL WHY IS THIS ARTICLE SAYING THAT YOU WERE HEARD VIOLENTLY MASTURBATING IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM FOR THE SECOND TIME???"

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self promo FOLLOW MY TUMBLR @LOUISTHIGHSANDEYES (:


End file.
